Introduction to the High School Clubs
Episode N°2 – INTRODUCTION TO THE HIGH SCHOOL CLUBS It's time to join a school club! Will you join the Basketball Club or the Gardening Club? Plus, learn more about the conflict between Nathaniel and Castiel. Synopsis Video Preview There is no video preview for this episode. Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts There are no hidden gifts for this episode. Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode2-Nathaniel&Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode2-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode2-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode2-Ken.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°2 –INTRODUCTION TO THE HIGH SCHOOL CLUBS Here is the solution guide for episode 2! (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- Go and complain to three boys about Amber. *You must go talk to the three boys (Ken, Nathaniel and Castiel) at least once. *The dialogues about Amber are automatic. *Once you have spoken to the three boys return to the main hallway where you will find the principal and the mission will be validated. Find the club of your choice. *The principal gives you the choice between two clubs: the gardening club and the basketball club. It’s up to you to choose. ---- ~The Basketball Club~ Find the club *Castiel will guide you to the basketball club. You must talk to him until he brings you. Mission: Find the 5 basketballs *You need to find 5 basketballs in the high school. *Three balls are in the courtyard, one in the classroom, and one in the main hallway. >Once you have the 5 balls, in order to validate the mission, you must find Castiel who will tell you where to bring the balls. ---- ~The Gardening Club~ Find the club *You must find either Iris or Ken, who will guide you to the gardening club. Mission: Decorate the school with plants *You must decorate the student council room and the classroom with plants, you have a ficus and a mimosa. *To place them in a room, just go to one of the rooms cited above and make your choice! *Note: You might need to go back and forth a few times for the option to appear. ---- Get Castiel's absentee note signed There are two possibilities: *Ask Ken to take care of the note for you. *Go back and forth between Nathaniel and Castiel until you have the option to force Castiel to sign the note or not. Once you have made your choice, you must return to see Nathaniel to give him the paper (signed or unsigned). The End Once you have given the absentee note to Nathaniel, you will access the end of the episode and the possibility to go on a date. It is possible to miss your date in this episode. You have access to the date if you are able to choose the outfit you want. The date is a success if you receive the end illustration. That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 3! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy ---- 'Nathaniel' Garden Club Option: affinity with Nathaniel will rise when you place the fig tree in the student council room, but it will drop if you put the flowers in the student council room. 「''Hi, so what’s new? Is everything working out for you?」 *A. (cry a bit) / *B. Could I ask you why my picture for my file is scribbled on and plastered all over the school. / *C. There are some girls here who really don’t like me and are trying their best for me to know it. - 「''Listen, I’m sorry, I don’t know how anyone got a hold of your picture.」 *A. You’re not a very good student body president! - *B. …is it you? - *C. Can’t you do anything? Dish out some punishment to those who did it! + 「''Pests? Who are you talking about?」 *A. They’re always together, and Amber, the blond girl mentioned you. In any case, they are real idiots the three of them. + *B. They’re always together, and Amber, the blond girl mentioned you. In any case it’s clear she’s the worst of the three, and I think she likes you, so be warned. - *C. Those three girls, especially Amber….She’s a real #@=?!!!! - 「''Do you need something?」 *A. The principal said someone needed to help out with the basketball/gardening club. Can you send someone please? - *B. Do you know anyone in the basketball/ gardening club? + *C. Can you show me where the basketball/ gardening club is? / 「''Well, I have to admit that I don’t spend much time at the clubs, I don’t know much about them, sorry…''」 *A. (Insist) - *B. (Don’t Insist) / 「''No, why? You have to find the club’s basketballs, right?」 *A. Yes. I’m having a hard time finding them, it’s a pain. - *B. Yes, I’m looking for them…It’s something to do at least. + *C. Humpf…Yeah, I’ve been looking everywhere but I can’t find them… + 「''Ah, I’m glad you’re here, I was heading for the schoolyard. Can you do me a favor?」 *A. No, I don’t think so. – *B. Yes, of course. + *C. What kind of favor? + 「''Well I have an absentee note that Castiel needs to sign, and frankly the less I see of him, the better. Can you get him to sign it as bring it back to me please?」 *A. Don’t you think that’s you’re job? But ok, if I’m supposed to be at the service of the student body president…. - *B. Ok, no problem. / *C. Castiel?…He’s not east to get along with, but I’ll try my best. + 「''He’s as stubborn as a mule, you have to insist a bit more and he’ll sign.」 *A. Ok, I’ll try again… + *B. Humpf! You talk of a favor…. - *C. Yeeaah….but that guy gets on my nerves. +5 「''So?」 *A. So…he said if you were a man, you’d go ask him yourself. / *B. “Come and ask me yourself if you’re a man!” (imitate Castiel’s voice) + *C. Your a guy, your’re the student body president, you go ask him yourself! - ---- 'Castiel' 「{$Pseudo}, what are you doing here?」 *A. Nothing much, what about you? - *B. I’m trying to avoid three stupid girls. / *C. I’m avoiding this guy, he’s a real drag… + 「A real drag? You’re talking about Nathaniel, aren’t you?」 *A. I was actually thinking about a guy I know who followed me here to this school. / *B. Yeah, he’s a bit of a pain! + *C. No, actually you’re the one who’s the drag…What has Nathaniel ever done to you anyway? - 「Of course, just like half of the school.」 *A. You think that’s funny, huh? Maybe you had something to do with it? - *B. It’s not funny! It wasn’t your picture being put up all around school. + *C. Go head, make fun of me! I don’t care… / 「Just like that? And anyway, I don’t even know who’s responsible.」 *A. It was those three stupid girls! / *B. I see, just forget it. / *C. Please, help me… - 「Ah ha, you’re talking about Nathaniel’s sister and her friends? If there was an award or being stuck up pains, they would win it.」 *A. So you’ll help me? + *B. That’s for sure….But I didn’t do anything to them to deserve this. - *C. I’ll find a way to get them back someday. + 「Ah ha, and what exactly am I supposed to do? Go rough them up a bit?」 *A. You would do that? I’ll even pay you if you want! - *B. You’re horrible, I wouldn’t go that far! - *C. Haha, go for it, with a bit of luck you just might beat them in a fight. I’ll be the referee. + 「Ha, wait! What do you mean with a bit of luck? Are you trying to test my patience? (He punches me and flashes me a smile)」 *A. (Laugh and Leave) / *B. (Laugh and punch him back) + (Basketball Club) 「Maybe」 *A. Could you give me a straight answer once in awhile? You’re really annoying! - *B. Please, can you show me where it is? / *C. Or maybe not? + 「Ah, yeah I know. So what? What do I get out of showing you where it is?」 *A. Uh… / *B. The pleasure of my company? + *C. Nothing, but you could do it anyway, couldn’t you? / 「And why are you looking for the club exactly?」 *A. Something like mandatory participation in a school club, I think. + *B. The principal asked me to help out a club. – *C. I’m not sure, but I’m supposed to help out a club. / 「There you go. Across the schoolyard, on the left, that’s the garden club. You know what you’re supposed to do at least?」 *A. Um..no. + *B. You’re not going to help me? - *C. Do you know? / (Gardening Club) 「The gardening club? Why would I know where that is? That’s for girls.」 *A. I didn’t have a choice, and the basketball club was even less tempting. - *B. Are you kidding me? You didn’t land here yesterday, did you? You should know where it is, at least. + *C. Well, well…”for girls” huh. That’s not surprising coming from you. – 「I think that Iris helps out over there sometimes. But I’m not sure that she’s a member.」 *A. Cool, you can be helpful when you put your mind to it. (a friendly tap on the shoulder) + *B. Thanks, see it’s not too hard to be helpful. - *C. Do you know where she is? - or / 「So, what are you doing?」 *A. I have to put these plants in a classroom and the student council room. / *B. I didn’t think you were interested in plants? Well, I have to put them in a classroom and the student council room. + *C. Something. – 「Ah, what are you going to put in each room?」 *A. Well, I thought I’d put the fig tree in the classroom and the mimosa in the student council room. + *B. Well, I thought I’d put the fig three in the student council room, and the mimosa in the classroom. + *C. Not really, any ideas? + 「If I were you, I’d put the fig tree in the classroom and the bouquet of mimosas in the student council room.」 *A. Ah…I’ll do the opposite then. - *B. Ok, I’ll do that then. - (You Start Discussion) *A. Sign this please. - *B. So you cut class again? I’ve got a note for you to sign. +4 *C. Nathaniel gave me an absentee note for you to sign please. – 「What now?」 *A. Look, sign this and we can forget about it. - *B. You really don’t want to sign this? - *C. He’s insisting you know…. + 「What now?! Good grief, you’re persistent!」 *A. Eh…I know, but Nathaniel keeps pushing me too… / *B. Like you mentioned earlier, a real man accepts his responsibilities, so just sign it, that’s all. - *C. Well…he said if you were a man you would accept your responsibilities and sign it. So, if you wouldn’t mind…. – 「I understand, but I’m as stubborn as he is. I’m not signing anything. And I’m sure he’s just doing this so that I might get expelled from school.」 *A. Ok listen, I’m tired of all this, sign it and if you not happy, take it up with him. (Force Castiel to sign the absentee note) - *B. What, really? I don’t want you to get expelled, forget about the note, I’ll give back to him. (Don’t get Castiel to sign the absentee not) + ---- 'Kentin' Hi {$Pseudo} *A. Ken, what did you tell those girls?! + *B. Ken, did those three girls come and bother you? + *C. You!!! Stop telling people that nonsense! Especially to those three! - W…well not really, I told them that you were the love of my life. Then they took my pocket money too. Wh…why do you ask me that? You want to go out with me? *A. Are you crazy? Never! And if you say once more that we’re going out together, to anyone…. – *B. What do you mean they took your money? + *C. M…maybe, but that’s their problem, watch what you say though! + Yes, they pushed me down on the ground and took my money, saying they wanted to go to eat lunch in a restaurant instead of the cafeteria. *A. Do you have enough money left for me? / *B. You can’t let people do that to you! Be a man! - *C. Did they take a lot? Tell me how much and I can reimburse you if you want. + B…but they pushed me on the ground! And there were three of them, what could I do?!!! Did they do something to you too? *A. Did they give you a photocopy? / *B. Yeah, they made fun of me! + *C. No, no nothing happened…. + What did they do to you? If I wasn’t so afraid of them, I’d defend you! *A. Forget about it. - *B. It’s pointless for me to talk to you about it, you can’t even defend yourself. - *C. Ah, it’s nothing, be careful though. + (Basketball Club) Yes! The principal asked me to. I’m sure that you chose the gardening club, just like me, right? *A. Um, well guess you guessed wrong. + *B. In fact, I prefer basketball. + *C. Well…I’m glad I chose the basketball club I guess. – Aw….If I had only known. Do you think I could change? *A. No! Gardening suits you! + *B. Don’t even try it! Stop following me around everywhere! - *C. I don’t know, you’d have to ask the principal. + I asked the principal if I could change groups but she said no. *A. Good thing! - *B. Ah. That’s ok. / *C. You’ll be taking care of flowers, that’s good too. + I’m still disappointed though… *A. By the way, you wouldn’t know where the basketball club is by any chance? / *B. (Leave) / Oh I’m sorry, I was talking about the gardening club, I don’t know where the basketball club is. *A. Ah, that’s ok, anyone can make a mistake. I’ll go see if I can find it. + *B. …You’re one messed up guy…. - *C. Don’t you listen? - I know where the basketball club is! *A. That’s alright, I know where it is. + *B. You’re as useless as ever, I already know where it is. - *C. Thanks, that’s nice of you but someone already showed me where it is. + (Gardening Club) You’re not pleased? But we can garden together, it’ll be great! *A. Yes, I’m sure we’re going to have fun. + *B. I think I’m going to ask the principal if I can change. / *C. But I’m not going to garden with you. - (You Start Discussion) *A. Do you know anything about plants? + *B. Do you at least know anyone in the gardening club? + *C. Why did you choose the gardening club? - {$Pseudo}! I was coming to find you but I see you’ve found the gardening club all on your own. It’s nice, isn’t it? *A. Oh you’re here too, should we look for something to do? + *B. Are you still following me or what? - *C. (sigh) / (You Start Discussion) *A. We should split up and try to manage each on his own. - *B. I think you have to go and look for plants, in the forest! / *C. We’ll have a look around, ok? There might be something…. + Ah, that’s really nice! I watered the plants in the schoolyard. *A. Do you need help? + *B. I don’t care what you do? - *C. Ok…well, I haven’t finished yet, I’m off! + Not much, do you need help? *A. Maybe, how did you know? + *B. No, not from you anyway. - *C. Yes, can you do me a favor? + Of course I can! *A. Thanks Ken, you’re great. (Give the absentee note to ken) + *B. Hmm…No, don’t worry about it, I’ll do it myself. (Keep the absentee note) / 'Iris''' Of course, what do you need? *A. Can you take this note to Castiel and get him to sign it, then take it to Nathaniel please? - *B. Nathaniel asked me to get Castiel to sign this absentee note…I’m not sure how to go about it. + Category:Index Category:Episode List